Gambling
by ariniad
Summary: There is no 'us'. It's YOU that love this game too much, Claire.


_Enjoy._

* * *

><p><strong>Harvest Moon, More Friends of Mineral Town― <em>Gameboy: Girl'sVersion<em> © Natsume Inc.**

**~ Gambling ~**

**K+**

**By:**Arine

General/Parody

.

_**Summary:** Bukan 'kita'. Tapi **KAU** yang terlalu menyukai permainan ini, Claire._

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Gadis ini mulai memantik percik api dalam urat syarafnya.

"Hei, Won. Kau ada waktu?"

Sungguh.

Senyumnya masih senyum sales seperti biasa. Dengan kumis lele yang melengkung bak lidi ditekuk 90° menemani senyum sales itu, tampang Cinanya memang takkan pernah bisa disembunyikan, sekalipun ia tak memakai baju kuningnya dan cuma berbalut piyama merah bergambar naga.

Catatan, pi-ya-**MA**.

"Apapun untuk pelanggan setiaku."

Berbohong pun merupakan keahliannya sehari-hari. Semudah bernapas, ia dapat menghirup kekesalan dan menghembuskan kalimat manis mengundang setelahnya. Setengah bohong, setengah serius, ya, ia akan melakukan apapun untuk satu orang didepannya ini. Karena keadaan.

Jika tidak, sudah sedari tadi gadis ini ia depak dari tempatnya.

* * *

><p>Persaingan dagang dalam kota Mineral dapat dikatakan monopolistik, dan setiap bagian sudah ada primadonanya sendiri-sendiri. Misalnya Supermarket milik Jeff, atau <em>Winery<em> Duke. Sehingga sangatlah salah jika ia mencoba untuk terjun pada bidang-bidang yang sudah diisi orang seperti itu, selain karena alasan bahwa kota Mineral adalah sebuah kota kecil. Membuatnya terus memutar otak tentang apa yang bisa ia jual disini.

Lalu, muncullah ide untuk mendatangkan barang impor ke dalam kota Mineral, menjualnya dengan harga yang fantastis (karena harga aslinya juga sama-sama mengerikan) dan melakukan tukar-tambah. Awalnya hal baru ini agak susah untuk diterima warga Mineral yang terbiasa pada hal _katrok_, namun sedikit demi sedikit, cukup banyak orang berminat membeli barang dagangannya yang tak biasa serta melakukan transaksi tukar-tambah yang mendekati kejahatan karena aturan miringnya. Tapi Won tetap berhasil disana.

Namun, begitu saja tetap tak menguntungkan, dan ia kembali memikirkan hal lain.

"Berikut adalah tiga merek buah apel yang berbeda. Kau harus menebak antara―"

"Bla bla bla, yap yap yap, aku sudah tahu aturannya. Bisa langsung saja?"

_Sabar..._

Ini adalah _dagangan_nya yang lain. Dagangan yang bukan mendekati lagi, tapi memang kejahatan. Namun, kota Mineral sendiri punya cara dagangan yang sama seperti ini saat musim-musim tertentu, sehingga ia bisa berdalih dengan hal itu. Berhasil lagi.

"_SUGDW_(**1**)," tunjuk kanan. "―_HMSGB_(**2**)," tunjuk tengah, "―dan _AEPFE_(**3**)." Yang terakhir. Yak. "Siap?"

_Kretek._ "Yeah. Cepatlah dimulai."

Penjelasan lebih lanjut, ya, ini memang perjudian. Ya, ini memang permainan yang menggunakan uang. Ya, ini memang ilegal. Tapi, disini, dirumah pantai Zack yang kecil dan agak kumuh ini, kata ilegal dan legal hampir setara perumpaannya. Dan, di kota Mineral ini, perjudian sudah memasuki pemahaman sebagai 'senam otak' ekstrim. Seperti pemahaman tentang wine adalah minuman wajib saat festival.

Artinya, tak dilarang. Tidak salah. Won tak perlu berdalih lebih jauh. Dan Claire pun dapat dengan senang hati bermain permainan kesukaannya ini kapanpun ia mau, walau saat itu adalah waktu tidur siang bagi seorang Won.

Yah, _no pain, no gain._

"Kau gila, Claire..."  
>"Tolong bilang aku jenius, dong. Jenius. 'Gila' tuh bisa disalahartikan ke hal-hal negatif, tahu tidak."<p>

Kenapa permainan yang kemungkinan untungnya sangat kecil bagi si penjudi ini begitu disukai Claire? Mudah saja. Kalian pun dapat menebak jawabannya dari pembicaraan barusan. Katakanlah kalau mata gadis ini menyaingi mata elang, atau memang dia diberi anugerah oleh Dewa Judi dari laut seberang, Claire selalu memenangkan 8 dari sepuluh kali ulangan permainan. 8/10, dan dalam sekali bermain, ia harus menebak sepuluh kali barulah ia mendapat hadiah.

80 lebih, kalau begitu.

"Woooww, dan aku harus memberikan ini pada Harvest Goddess kalau mau dapat barang yang lebih mahal lagi?"  
>"Bukan mahal, tapi <em>langka<em>. Kata-katamu tidak sopan, Claire."  
>"Barter?"<br>"Semacam itulah."  
>"Lalu tiket ini?"<br>"Kau bermain permainan lain, menyamakan angka. Jika ada yang sama atau berurutan dari 3 baris angka, kau memenangkan sesuatu. Lagi."  
>"Kalau cuma 2?"<br>"Kau cuma dapat benih-benih yang kujual, dan jumlahnya sesukaku."  
>"Heehh... Peraturannya tak pernah berubah, ya?"<br>"Tidak akan. ...Hei, kau masih mengingat peraturannya dengan jelas, huh? Kenapa dari tadi terus menanyaiku kalau kau sudah tahu?"  
>"Sabaarrr~"<p>

Bagaimana bisa mendengar peraturan yang lebih miring dari topi logo minuman keras ini membuat Claire tetap serius bermain? Won tidak pernah tahu apa alasannya. Mungkin karena si bunga putih, atau tulip super langka dari Harvest Goddess, Won tidak pernah mau berpikir lebih jauh dari itu. Ia juga tak mau berpikir tentang bagaimana cerahnya wajah Claire saat ia mulai memainkan tangannya pada tiga susun buah apel yang berlainan merk dihadapannya ini. Juga seberapa detil gadis itu melihat gerak tangannya sampai-sampai menginterupsi ketika ia salah (atau sengaja salah) menyebut merk. Bagian permainan. Judi takkan menarik jika bandar tak berusaha untuk curang.

Tapi, cukup satu hal yang bisa ia akui, ungkapnya getir. Gadis ini _ketagihan_ berjudi karena... yah, salahnya.

"Kau sudah dapat hadiah dari Harvest Goddess. _...Kau sudah dapat hadiah dari __**HarvestGoddess?**__"  
><em>"Yup. Permainan yang dari kemarin itu, lho. Kemarin aku dapat berapa bunga? 30? Nah, semuanya kuberikan ke Harvest Goddess. Dapat tiga, nih."  
>"Cl... Claire..."<br>"Bunganya bagus banget, lho! Ini tulip ya? Atau anyelir? Aku tak terlalu tahu, tapi berapa kau berani membayar ini?"  
>"Sa... Satu juta..."<br>"Tidak kurang?"  
>"... Tidak akan..."<br>"Tidak lebih?"  
>"Ti... tidak bisa..."<p>

"..."

"..."

"...Kau bakal lebih sibuk lagi mulai dari sekarang, kalau begitu."

Apa otak para pendatang baru itu selalu lebih encer? Atau _licik_? Won takkan menyangkal kalau dia juga begitu, tapi, gadis ini. Gadis petani biasa yang awalnya ia kira hanya memiliki IQ setara dengan anak-anak depan gereja atau _para kurcaci_, ternyata punya pemikiran macam Godfather. Atau pedagang sepertinya, kurang-lebih.

Ia kira, pada awal mulanya, takkan ada masalah memberitahu Claire tentang permainan rahasia ini. Ia masih dapat mengingat detil akhir bulan lalu itu, saat gadis ini datang ke rumahnya demi menjual beberapa barang. Semua karena gadis ini telah menjadi customer yang baik― serta _sekutu_ perdagangan yang baik― dengan wajah cerah Won menawarinya bermain permainan judi apelnya tanpa tahu menahu efek samping apa yang bakal muncul.

Ia teledor.

"...Sudah selesai?"  
>"Apa? Kau bercanda? 3 kali permainan lagi." Diam. "Sebenarnya aku berencana bermain 5 kali lagi. Bisa?"<p>

_Tolonglah, wahai Dewa... Harvest Goddess..._

Setiap hari. Hampir setiap hari, Won mesti mengorbankan waktu tidur siang, jalan-jalan, bahkan waktu berdagangnya hanya untuk meladeni keinginan berjudi Claire yang overdosis. Ironisnya, ia lupa kelakuan Claire saat festival pacuan kuda tahun kemarin. Padahal, jika saja satu fakta itu dapat ia tanamkan baik-baik dalam kepala, masa depan yang mengekang macam ini minimal dapat ia hindari lebih lama.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Walau ia adalah seorang pekerja keras, ia tetap seorang manusia biasa. Perlu kebebasan, perlu hiburan. Bukannya terkekang dalam rumah pantai menemani costumer main judi. Memangnya dia bandar berpenyakit kelainan mental? (Atau anti-sosial?)

"Claire. **Claire.** Dengar. Untuk minggu ini, kemungkinan aku akan pergi ke luar kota. _**Berpelesir.**_ Menghilangkan kepenatan. Jadi," senyum cerah lagi, sebagian karena telah membayangkan banyak hal indah yang bisa ia lakukan pada hari dimana ia bisa bebas ke luar kota Mineral dan berlayar, sebagai bentuk pariwisata/sekalian mencari barang dagangan. Yah, liburan. "Bisakah mulai besok kau tidak usah datang kesini? Aku ma―"

"Apa? Tidak mungkin! Bagaimana bisa kau, Won? Mau mengkhianatiku? Mau meninggalkanku? Teganya kau! Padahal, masih banyak hal yang ingin kulakukan bersamamu!"

Bisa-bisanya gadis petani satu ini. Mentang-mentang masih jomblo jadi bisa seenaknya mengumbar kalimat yang menyerempet seperti tadi. Sejak kapan Won jadi pacar yang tak bertanggung jawab? Sejak kapan (malah) dia pernah jadi pacar gadis ini?

Dunia berputar bagai gasing kayu. Mengajaknya berayun dan pergi dari realita menuju taman khayalan yang ia buat dari tadi. Kota baru, pantai dengan panorama yang lain, bau asap kendaraan bermotor, bikini, payung pantai, _pina colada,_... barang dagangan baru. Ah, semasa bodo sama pandangan Zack yang panas menusuk batok kepalanya dan celotehan/coret/omongan meracau Claire yang mulai membahas tentang kenangan mereka yang Won tak yakin kapan pernah ada, atau mungkin eksis.

"Kau harus pulang dengan selamat."

Mungkin ada saatnya nanti dimana ia mesti melenyapkan gadis pirang ini dari muka bumi. Dasar pembawa masalah. Ah, berharap saat pulang nanti rumor yang macam-macam tidak sampai beredar rasanya jadi keinginan semu yang susah untuk terwujud.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Dan liburan yang memang terencana seperti apa yang sudah ia bilang pun berlalu macam angin. Memang, menyenangkan. Membuatnya segar kembali. Dan gadis cantik, wow. Namun,_ terlalu cepat._ Saking cepatnya, saat kakinya kembali menjejak papan kayu dermaga kota Mineral yang berderit reyot, ia sempat yakin liburan satu minggu yang baru saja ia rasakan 2 jam lalu hanyalah sekedar delusi akut yang muncul karena faktor psikologis.

Lalu, datanglah si pembawa penyakit jiwa.

"Hei, Wooonn...! Lama banget aku menunggumu bersama Zack tadi, sampai kukira kau bakal batal datang! Terlalu cepat sih, tapi, ayo kita main lagi?"

Jika kata-kata barusan dikonotasikan dalam hal yang sedikit― nyeleneh, mungkin akan terdengar sangat menyenangkan. Dan mengundang. Tapi... karena sejak awal sudah tahu kemana kalimat itu dimaksudkan, pemikiran mengundang itu jadi seperti penjual koran dijalan yang langsung dilewati begitu saja. Terutama bagi seorang Won.

"Disamping ini adalah _SUGDW,_ lalu _AEPFE,_ dan sebelahnya _HMSGB._"

Bisa dibilang, Won kembali ditarik mengikuti jalan roda rutinitasnya saat berada di Mineral Town. Dengan senyum sales yang tampak ceria serta barang darang yang telah siap _dan_ Claire, semua seperti jigsaw puzzle yang hanya tinggal menunggu dirinya untuk dapat kembali dan terpasang pas pada salah satu sisi untuk menjadi gambar rumit yang sempurna.

.

Keseharian, atau apapunlah namanya, sekalipun menyebalkan, tetaplah sebuah keseharian yang takkan mungkin ditinggalkan berlarut-larut, bukan begitu? Pemikiran yang sempat membuatnya tertawa kecil ditengah permainan judi apel rutin bersama Claire. Hingga membuat gadis bermata laut itu memandangnya penuh tanya.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang lucu?"

Diam. "...Tidak ada."

"Tidak mungkin tertawa sendiri tanpa sebab. Kau tahu itu."  
>"Aku tahu itu."<p>

Dua orang yang terdiam dan sepasang mata yang menatap tajam penuh selidik. Sempat membuatnya ingin terkekeh geli, walau akhirnya sang pemilik mata malah memasang senyum melengkung yang begitu lebar seperti seringai Cheshire.

"Aah, aku tahu. Kau pasti senang karena pada akhirnya kita bisa bermain judi apel yang sangat kita sukai ini bersama-sama lagi, iya kan?"

...Mengagetkan. Kepercayaan diri yang sempurna, bahkan hampir membuatnya membatu dalam keterpanaan. Dasar gadis maniak.

Geleng-geleng kepala. "Bukan 'kita', Claire. Tapi **KAU** yang terlalu menyukai permainan ini, kau tahu tidak."

.

**. End .**

.

* * *

><p><strong>Author stuff:<strong>

Tahu cheat paling mudah dan paling menguntungkan dalam **HM: MFOMT**? Gambling sama Won-lah jawabannya! Cheat di komputer, jadi tinggal pakai F1 sampai F10 untuk nge-save, nge-reload, dan nge-cheat (terus-terusan). Selain bisa digunakan untuk gambling sama Won, buat ngegali tambang juga, bahkan waktu Chicken Festival. Sama sekali tanpa menggunakan Gameshark.

Karena itulah saya setia sama HM versi satu ini. :D _Ehhh, walau akhir-akhir ini tertarik sama Save the Homeland PS2 juga, sih..._

Kepikiran cerita ini gara-gara saya pikir kalau misalnya game itu nyata, Won pasti bosan main judi terus sama saya. (Apalagi waktu Winter.)

(Gueh, udah lama dibuat, tapi masih perlu sedikit perbaikan disana-sini.)

.

_Thanks for stopping by and reading!_

.

.

**Samarinda, October 29th 2011**

**_*Edited on January 3th 2012*_**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Extra:<strong>_

_**1** Super Ultra Great Delicious Wonderful_

_**2** Hyper Miracle Sweet Gorgeous Beautiful_

_**3** Angel Eternal Pure Fresh Elegant (Nama-nama brand apel di Harvest Moon, MFoMT―Gameboy)_


End file.
